TOBI'S PLAYHOUSE
by obitobi35
Summary: implied yaoi.hidan's mouth.think peewee's playhouse except it's the akatsuki. If you've never seen peewee's playhouse it's about a guy who is in a crazy house. there's a headless genie, the king of cartoons, talking objects,and a cowboy named curtis
1. Chapter 1

TOBI'S PLAYHOUSE

**implied yoai. rated for Hidan's mouth**

think peewee's playhouse except it's the akatsuki. If you've never seen peewee's playhouse it's about a guy who is in a crazy house. there's a headless genie, the king of cartoons, talking objects,and a cowboy named cowboy Curtis. it's really zany.

_white half of zetsu talking_

**black half of zetsu talking**

kyuubi talking

Tobi: Hi everybody. Welcome to Tobi's Playhouse. It's a place where we can have all the fun we want.

( Tobi walks over to a floating box and knocks on it )

Tobi: Knock, knock Hidan

( the front of the box pops open and you see Hidan's head )

Hidan:what the fuck, fucker!why the fuck am i in this box!

( alarm sounds )

Hidan:why the fuck is that alarm going off?

( a blue light starts flashing )

Tobi: a blue light means two words of the day.

( two pieces of paper appear in Tobi's hands )

Tobi:the words of the day are "pedophile" and "tsukyoumi".

Hidan:what the fuck happens if someone says one of those words, pussy?

Tobi: I kick them in the nuts

Hidan:tsukyoumi.

( Tobi pulls Hidan's body out of the closet )

Tobi:looks you finally came out of the closet, Hidan.

( you hear a studio audience laughing )

Hidan: I'll fucking kill you fucktard!

( Tobi kicks Hidan's body in the nuts )

Hidan:SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT THAT HURTS!

Unknown voice:WHERE THE HELL IS ALL MY MONEY!

( Kakuzu bursts through the door )

Kakuzu:TOBI!how much did his cost!

Tobi:look is Kakuzu the beggar. It cost all your money.

( Kakuzu faints )

Unknown voice: _where_**the hell am **I_ Tobi_?

( you see zetsu in a planting pot )

Zetsu: _is this what goes through your mind Tobi_** Get me out of here or I will eat you.**

Tobi: that's all for tonight folks.

if you want to beta let me know


	2. Chapter 2

TOBI'S PLAYHOUSE

implied yoai. Hidan's mouth

It's like peewee's playhouse but with akatsuki. look at the first chapter if you want to know what peewee's playhouse is because there is no way in hell i am going to write it all again

**black zetsu**

_white zetsu_

_**both zetsu's at the same time**___

kyuubi

Tobi:Tobi is so happy you all came back. Tobi was looking forward to playing with you all again.

Kakuzu:get back here Tobi, I'll fucking kill you and sell your organs to make back the money you used on this place!

Tobi:oops Tobi forgot that Kuzu wants to kill me. WWAAAAHHHHHHH!

( Itachi walks in )

Tobi:HELP ME ITACHI-SAN!

Itachi:Tsukyoumi!you will spend 72 hours without money.

( Kakuzu runs out screaming and Itachi sits down and watches T.V. )

( you see Kisame in a giant fish tank )

Kisame:You don't notice anything different Itachi?

Itachi:no.

Kisame:you really do need glasses don't you?

Itachi: FIREBALL NO JUTSU!

( Kisame would be dead right now but he's surrounded by water so he's just in intensive care )

zetsu:_please let me out of here_**, you fucktard!**

Tobi:be nice zetsu or no treat.

Zetsu:**I want that fucking treat. **_be nice_ or _we wont get that treat. _**fine but I want that treat first.**

( Tobi tosses a human arm at zetsu )

Zetsu:_**yum**_

Tobi:that's all, see you next time

A/N:I'm going to try to post one chapter every Sunday. if you to be in an episode let me know what you want to be called, what you will look like,and what you want to do with any member of the Naruto cast. I'm a bit short on ideas. so if you have any ideas tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

TOBI'S PLAYHOUSE

implied yoai. Hidan's mouth

It's like peewee's playhouse but with akatsuki. look at the first chapter if you want to know what peewee's playhouse is because there is no way in hell i am going to write it all again.

**black zetsu**

_white zetsu_

kyuubi

If anyone reads this sorry i didn't update on Sunday like i said i would i ran out of inspiration. Also look for my new fic coming whenever.

( Deidara comes running in )

Deidara:GHOSTS!

Tobi: WHO YOU GONNA CALL!

Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan: GHOSTBUSTERS!

Kakuzu: no, they cost to much money. I'll do it.

( Kakuzu starts chanting )

Kakuzu: USE TOILET SHEET RECTUM ANUS PLUTO YOUR MOM!

( A portal to hell opens and you see a ghost get sucked into it )

Kakuzu:that'll be 50 bucks.

Hidan:you probably unleashed the ghost on us for money you Jashin-damned heathen!

( Hidan runs over and starts beating the shit out of him )

Deidara: When did you get your body back Hidan?

Hidan: I have no idea.

Tobi:Author-sama when did Hidan get his body back?

Author:I don't know? maybe it had something to do with M. Nightshamamalamasama

To be continued...

Disclaimer:I don't own shamamalamasama.


End file.
